BAD BRO
by HanLu7
Summary: [HUNHAN] [CHAP 2 IS UP!] Luhan dan Sehun adalah saudara kandung.Faktor keluarga membuat Luhan menjadi pria panggilan.Karenanya Sehun sang adik berubah seiring kehamilan Luhan. Tak menyangka hubungan seks pertama mereka berhasil. "Lupakan bahwa kita bersaudara.Aku mencintaimu dan biarkan aku menjadi ayah bagi anakmu"/"Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk mencintaiku, Ru."
1. The Truth

**Bad Bro Chapter I - HunHan**

**by Naomi-ssi **

**Cast: HunHan**

**Genre : Incest/Brother Complex/Sad**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**FF ini pernah saya post di beberapa fanpage dan status FF ini masih dalam tahap penggarapan dengan ****_pen-name _****MFL. Saya harap pengunjung bisa mengerti. **

**.**

_**Standar Disclaimer Applied...**_

_**.**_

**Happy Reading! Have a fun time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Sehun P.O.V-**

Semuanya telah berubah. Kehidupanku berubah 360derjat semenjak kakakku diterpa angin itu. Angin yang membawanya ke jalan yang salah, dan saat itulah tatapan sayangku dan rasa sayangku kepadanya hilang diterpa angin yang dibawanya sendiri. Tatapanku berubah dingin, hatiku membeku untuknya.

Dahulu, semuanya tak seperti ini. Kami adalah saudara yang akur dan saling menyayangi. Walaupun rasa sayangku lebih dari sekedar saudara, aku tau itu menyimpang tapi sudahlah ini tak berlaku lagi. Perubahan sikapku terjadi pada malam itu.

_Aku membaringkan diriku disebuah tempat tidur berkuran single bed. Mataku sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari jam dinding yang berada tepat di depanku. Sekarang telah menuju pukul 11 di malam hari, namun kakakku tak kunjung pulang. Apa yang ada difikirannya kali ini, akupun tak tau. Entah apa kambing hitam yang akan dilemparkannya padaku kali ini. _

_ Sebuah cahaya lampu dari luar membuat perhatianku terfokus kesana. Kudekati jendela itu dan mengintip siapa yang datang dari kendaraan itu, kuharap itu Luhan. Dua orang pria baru saja keluar dari kendaraan bermerek itu, seseorang diantara mereka mengecup bibir pria lainnya. Bukan, dugaanku salah. Ia mencium bibir pria itu dalam. Beberapa menit kemudian pagutan tak tau tempat itu terlepas._

_Tunggu! Itu Luhan._

_Ya itu adalah Luhan. Pria yang ku yakini Luhan itu melambaikan tangannya pada pria yang satunya yang telah menaiki mobilnya. Luhan berjalan menyebrangi jalanan dan beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu. Aku berjalan malas keluar kamar dan membuka pintu. _

_ Luhan tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya disebuah sofa yang tak berada jauh dari pintu masuk. Langkah kakinya tampak aneh, seperti sesuatu yang menganjal di sekitar selangkangannya. Penampilannya tampak acak – acakan. Rambutnya, dan juga bibirnya tampak sedikit bengkak dan berdarah disudutnya. Dua kancing baju teratas juga tak ada pada tempatnya. _

_Aku berusaha mengintip sesuatu dibalik syal hijau muda yang dikenakan Luhan. Namun Luhaan segera mengeratkan lilitan syal itu. Sialan, dia menyembunyikannya. Ada suatu hal yang aneh, cara berjalan Luhan! Ia berjalan dengan melebarkan pahanya dan jalannya lambat sekali. Kecelakaan ? Mana mungkin kecelakaan, sebab ku pastikan titik sakit Luhan berada di sekitar selangkangannya._

_"Apa yang sehunnie lihat ?" Tanya Luhan curiga dengan raut wajah cemas. _

_Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk tepat di depan Luhan. Lalu melirik jam dinding yang berada disana. Pukul 11 malam lewat lima belas menit. Dugaanku mungkin saja seratus persen benar jika fakta - fakta yang diperlihatkan Luhan membuatnya tertampar telak. Mataku terus saja bergerak seolah mengintrogasi setiap jengkal tubuhnya._

_"Kenapa Sehunnie melihatku seperti itu." Cicit hyung kecil _

_Aku berdehem kecil, sekiranya ada sebuah pertanyaan yang tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Tubuhku aku sandarkan pada sandaran sofa yang kududuki. Sementara Luhan tampak duduk gugup di depaknku._

_Beberapa menit kemudian aku berdiri. "Hyung sudah makan ?" Luhan menggeleng menandakan Ia belum mengisi perutnya. Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja makan, mengambil sebuah sumpit diatas piring yang berisikan kimchi spaghetti kesukaanya. Terakhir meletakannya di depan Luhan. _

_"Makanlah."_

_Luhan mengangguk dan memakan makanannya. Disela – sela acara makannya aku mencoba melempar beberapa pertanyaan yang tadinya tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Bukan, semuanya harus dimulai dari pertanyaan ringan. _

_"Baru pulang ?"_

_Ia mengangguk. _

_"Balik darimana ?"_

_Aku menunggunya menjawab pertanyaanku. Mulutnya yang tertutup rapat bergerak – gerak mempertemukan rahang atas dan rahang bawahnya. Setelah menelan makanan yang Ia kunyah tadi lalu Luhan membuka mulutnya. _

_"Beberapa tugas kelompok dari dosen harus hyung kerjakan."_

_"Kau tidak kecelakaankan ?"_

_"APA?!"_

_Luhan terkejut dan meletakan piring serta sumpit tadi diatas meja lalu menenguk air yang tadi juga aku ambil bersamaan dengan spaghettinya._

_Ia berdehem. "Apa maksudmu ?"_

_Seringaian tipis tercetak di bibirku. Aku mengangkat satu kakiku dan menumpukan mata kakiku pada tempurung lutut kiriku. Tubuhku bangkit dari sandaran sofa._

_"Tidak.. aku hanya sekedar bertanya. Bajumu dan rambutmu terlihat acak – acakan, aku pikir kau kecelakaan." Aku menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman miring kilas._

_Hyung menyentikan jarinya. "Ah! Aku bukan kecelakaan tadi setelah pulang dari rumah temanku ada beberapa gerombolan pemabuk menggeroyokiku."_

_Aku mengerinyitkan dahinya. "Apa gerombolan pemabuk itu memberi tanda di tubuhmu ?" _

_Luhan membeku diam, Ia menatap syal yang Ia kenakan. Selanjutnya Ia terkekeh. "Hanya beberapa pukulan, hyung dapat menghindarinya."_

_"Oh."_

_Tujuanku teralih para piring dan gelas yang tadi digunakan Luhan untuk mengisi perutnya. Disaat aku ingin beranjak mengambil alih peralatan makan itu tiba – tiba saja suara Luhan mengintrupsiku untuk mendengarkannya lebih lama. Kali ini aku duduk disampingnya. _

_"Tunggu sebentar."_

_Aku mengangguk. Ia memutar tas yang tadinya berada di belakang punggungnya menjadi diatas pangkuannya. Bola mataku mencoba mengintip hal yang menyita waktuku itu. Namun Luhan tak kunjung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Ia malah kembali mengajakku bercerita. _

_"Hyung dengar kau belum membayar iuran sekolahmu, beberapa buku paket dan juga uang ujian."_

_Aku berdehem membenarkan ucapannya. Luhan kembali sibuk dengan tasnya lalu beberapa lama Ia meletakan seikat uang di depanku, tepat diatas meja. Aku mengangkat alisku bingung. Tentu saja bingung, setauku kami tak ada yang bekerja jadi dimana Luhan mendapat uang?_

_AKu mengambilnya membolak – balikan lembaran won itu. Asli! Ini benar – benar won asli. Lalu tanganku melempar uang itu kembali ke meja. Tatapan curiga tertuju kepada hyung. _

_"Darimana kau mendapatkan uang ?" Tanyaku curiga lalu tatapanku beralih pada tas yang berada di pangkuannya._

_Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Ia menaikan satu kakinya diatas meja. Mataku membulat melihat kaki kirinya itu, Luhan benar – benar berubah. Tata kramanya nol besar! Bahkan di depan adiknya sendiri. _

_Pria itu terkekeh dan menatapku dekat. "Kau tidak perlu tau Sehunie. Masalah mencari nafkah adalah pekerjaanku. Yang kau harus tekuni hanya belajar, belajar dan belajar."_

_Mulutku mengangga. "AKU HARUS TAU OH LUHAN! KAU BEKERJA APA? KAU MENDAPATKAN UANGMU DARIMANA? Apa menjadi peringkat kelas dan juara umum masih kurang untukmu hyung?" _

_Luhan menggeleng dan dirinya tampak berusaha mentralkan emosinya. "Tidak, dunia ini luas Sehun. Peringkat kelas dan juara umum belum seberapa. Itu hanya sekedar huruf "A" murahan yang tercetak di kertas bodoh."_

_Rahangku mengeras. Sementara jam dinding terus berputar menunjukan hingga tengah malam. Aku tau aku hanya seorang siswa SMA, tapi bukan berarti aku harus ditipu bulat – bulat oleh kakakku sendiri. Aku tak pernah tau Luhan seperti ini, aku pikir Ia bangga dengan hasil belajar, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Padahal aku melakukannya hanya karena dirinya, tapi hasil jerih payahku bahkan tak dipandang sebelah mata. Yang terpenting aku tak menyukai nadanya, nada Ia menganggap remeh hasil belajarku selama ini. Itu menyakitkan. _

_"Untuk terakhir kalinya ku peringatkan JANGAN MENGALIHKAN TOPIK PEMBICARAAN LUHAN!" Tanpa sadar nada bicaraku meninggi. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatapku tak percaya, pasalnya baru kali ini aku meneriakinya. _

_"KAU BAHKAN BERANI MENGHARDIK HYUNG-MU SENDIRI ?! TAKE A MIRROR, TANPA AKU KAU TAK BISA MENGECAP PENDIDIKAN, MAKAN TERATUR BAHKAN KAU TAK BISA HIDUP OH SEHUN!"_

**-Sehun P.O.V off-**

** .**

**-Normal P.O.V-**

_"Untuk terakhir kalinya ku peringatkan JANGAN MENGALIHKAN TOPIK PEMBICARAAN LUHAN!" Tanpa sadar nada bicara Sehun meninggi. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menatap Sehun tak percaya, pasalnya baru kali ini adiknya itu meneriakinya. _

_"KAU BAHKAN BERANI MENGHARDIK HYUNG-MU SENDIRI ?! TAKE A MIRROR, TANPA AKU KAU TAK BISA MENGECAP PENDIDIKAN, MAKAN TERATUR, BAHKAN KAU TAK BISA HIDUP OH SEHUN!"_

_"APA ?! JADI KAU MERASA RUGI KARENA AKU ?!" _

_Emosi Sehun tersulut. Benar – benar tinggi bahkan dengan beraninya Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Luhan dan menghantam punggung kakaknya pada dinding di belakang sofa. _

_Luhan terkesiap namun Ia terlalu ahli menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Berkali – kali Ia menghela nafas dan menatap adiknya yang lebih tinggi daripadanya. Namun tatapan Sehun ternyata lebih tajam daripada tatapannya sendiri, membuat Luhan merasa ditelanjangi oleh adiknya. _

_"Asal kau tau saja. Aku sama sekali TIDAK membutuhkan uang – uangmu Luhan Lebih baik aku menjadi gelandangan daripada memakan uangmu." Ujar Sehun menekankan kata 'TIDAK' di dalamnya. _

_Begitu saja, tangan Luhan melayang keras menuju pipi kanan adiknya. Sangat cepat bahkan Ia tak mampu mengontrolnya. Sehun memeganggi pipi kanannya yang terasa panas karena tamparan sang kakak. Bahkan Luhan sendiri terkejut karena aksinya._

_"Jaga ucapanmu. Bagaimanapun aku adalah kakakmu."_

_Sehun terkekeh di depan wajah Luhan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kakaknya. "Kakak yang kotor hm? Kakak yang bahkan menjual dirinya dengan iming – iming menafkahi adiknya."_

_Mata rusa Luhan membulat menatap Sehun. Bagaimana bisa—batin Luhan. Tangan dingin Sehun beralih mengusap permukaan wajah Luhan. Jemari telunjuk kiri dan kanannya berada pada sudut mata Luhan. _

_"Mata ini… mata kotor yang telah berani melihat hal – hal yang harusnya belum kau lihat." Ujarnya_

_Tangan dingin Sehun terus turun menuju bibir merah ranumnya. Kuku panjang Sehun menekan kuat permukaan bibir Luhan membuat Luhan terpekik kecil, _

_"Bibir ini… dengan leluasa merekat pada bibir orang-orang. Mengecap alat vital para pria yang pernah bermain bersamamu."_

_Luhan membeku, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangan Sehun turun pada leher luhan yang berbalut syal itu. _

_"Wow… aku tidak pernah tau kau sakit sebelumnya."_

_Selanjutnya Ia melepas syal biru itu. Luhan telah mencoba memberhentikannya namun Sehun segera menepis tangan kakaknya. Setelah melepasnya Ia membuang syal itu sembarangan. Matanya membulat._

_"Aigoo…. Aku tak menyangka kau benar – benar murahan Luhan."_

_Sehun menyentuh salah satu kissmark yang berada di leher Luhan. Menekannya dan mengusapnya kasar. Membuat rintihan terdengar nyaring dari bibir empunya. Sehun terkekeh Ia berjalan mundur dan duduk sementara Luhan masih tetap berdiri. _

_"Buka bajumu…"Titah Sehun_

_Luhan mengeleng keras. "Kau akan melepaskannya sendiri atau aku yang menariknya hinga robek ?"_

_Terpaksa, Luhan melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Setelah terlepas semuanya terlihatlah tubuh Luhan yang dipenuhi berbagai tanda. Benar – benar kotor dimata Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja Sehun telah mengintrogasi tas milik Luhan. Ia menatap remeh kertas – kertas yang berantakan di dalam tas Luhan._

_ Kakinya perlahan melangkah kearah Luhan yang setengah telanjang. Sehun tepat meludah di dada Luhan yang diberi tanda – tanda keunguan. Tanpa sadar, air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya karena perlakuan adiknya. Ia mengangkat tas itu tinggi, tepat diatas kepala Luhan yang hanya setinggi dadanya._

_ Sehun menguncang kecil tas itu dan selanjutnya kertas kertas bernama won itu keluar dari sana. Menghujani sekujur tubuh Luhan, melalui pucuk kepalanya hinga ujung kakinya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, sebenarnya Ia ingin melawan. Namun tak ada alasan yang cocok untuk Sehun. Hanya itu satu – satunya yang cepat menghasilkan lembaran uang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan juga adiknya. _

_ Sehun berjongkok mengambil pakaian hyung-nya dan melemparnya begitu saja tepat pada wajah Luhan yang tengah dilinanggi air mata._

_"Dasar murahan. Penghibur jalang, kau disewa berapa hah ?!"_

_"Sehunie.. kau harus mendengar penjelasanku dahulu."_

_"Tidak! Telingga-ku tuli memiliki kakak sepertimu, Luhan."_

_Luhan menanggis tersedu – sedu di atas sofa. Ia mencoba memasang bajunya yang sedari tadi dirinya tengah telanjang. _

_"Aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan."_

_Malam itu emosi Sehun benar – benar berada di puncaknya. Telah lama Ia mengetahuinya namun sekarang baru semuanya terucap dari bibir tipisnya. Sehun menelungkupkan tubuhnya di single bed yang berada di kamarnya dan mencoba mengubur dirinya dibalik selimutnya._

_"Maafkan aku hyung… hiks…hiks…" _

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar. Sehun hanya berdehem kecil membalasnya. Tanpa menebak, dirinya tau siapa yang berada di balik pintu. Luhan membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan memasukinya menghampiri adiknya yang berada di depan meja belajarnya dengan sebuah buku paket tebal.

"Ayo sarapan." Luhan melempar seulas senyum

Sehun mengangguk kecil. Sebisa mungkin Ia menyibukan diri dengan memasukan buku – bukunya pada tasnya kendati tak ingin bertatap dengan kakaknya. Dan hal itu membuat senyum yang merekah di wajah Luhan tadi luntur seketika.

"Pergilah." Ucap Sehun datar.

Tak tau pasti entah Luhan mendengarnya atau tidak, yang jelas sang kakak masih tetap menetap disana. Matanya menangkap pada sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang berada diatas lemari Sehun. Foto itu diambil saat mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun Sehun yang ke tujuh tahun, —Luhan sangat mengingat hal itu— kakak beradik itu memakai sebuah topi khas ulang tahun yang berbentuk kerucut berwarna hijau.

Sedikit harapan mengantung dihati Luhan. Bahwa Sehun, adiknya itu tak membencinya sepenuhnya. Terbukti dengan foto itu menandakan bahwa Sehun masih mencintai sang kakak meskipun rasa sayang itu dikikis oleh Luhan sendiri.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang berdiri diam disana. Akhirnya dirinya mengerti, tangannya mencengkram bingkai foto itu dan melemparnya tepat ke dalam tong sampah. Di waktu yang sama, perhatian Luhan menjadi kacau tiba – tiba saja perasaan sesak mendomisili dadanya ketika melihat benda persegi panjang itu telah pecah di dalam pembuangan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya. "Baiklah…. Aku keluar."

Beberapa menit setelah terdengar debuman pintu kamar akhirnya Sehun menyandang tasnya dan tersenyum miris kepada tempat sampah berbentuk keranjang itu. Ia kembali berjalan pada keranjang tadi lalu mengintip benda yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Sialan. Sudah pecah."

Tangannya terjulur kedalam benda itu, tak ada satupun sampah yang berada disana kecuali kaca-kaca yang pecah yang diakibatkan dirinya sendiri. Sehun mengambil sebuah kertas yang dinamakan foto itu. Lalu menatapnya lama. Ia mendekatkan selembar foto itu pada bibirnya dan mengecupnya kecil.

Dirinya terkikik geli mengingat tingkahnya tadi. Lalu kaki jenjangnya menuntunnya menuju meja belajarnya. Sehun menyelipkan foto tadi diantara tumpukan buku yang menghiasi meja cokelat itu.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membingkai kita kembali, hyung." Monolognya sendiri sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

**Ada yang pernah baca ? Saya fikir mungkin sudah ada beberapa. Sekali lagi saya tegaskan FF ini SEBELUMNYA DI POST dengan PEN NAME MFL. MFL adalah Pen-name saya sebelum berubah menjadi 'Naomi-ssi'. **

**Maaf saya melakukan post ulang. Jika saya tidak mendapat review atas ketikan ini maka kemungkinan besar FF ini akan saya hapus karena -mungkin- sebagian besar pernah membacanya.**

**Mind to Review? Gomawo^^**


	2. Red Light

**Bad Bro Chapter II - HunHan**

**by OhRu (prev:Naomi-ssi)**

**Cast: HunHan**

**Genre : Incest/Brother Complex/Sad**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**FF ini pernah saya post di beberapa fanpage dan status FF ini masih dalam tahap penggarapan dengan **_**pen-name **_**MFL. Saya harap pengunjung bisa mengerti.**

**.**

**_Standar Disclaimer Applied..._**

**_._**

**Happy Reading! Have a fun time!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Dapat Ia tangkap Luhan tengah duduk di meja makan berbentuk bundar dengan menghadap kearahnya. Adiknya itu berjalan cepat kearah Luhan. Setelah memposisikan kursinya agak jauh dari Luhan, Sehun segera mengolesi selai pada rotinya dengan cepat.

Ia melahap roti itu dengan sekali lahap dan meneguk susu yang berada disampingnya. Luhan tersenyum kecut kearah Sehun yang terlihat begitu buru – buru. Luhan tau, benar – benar mengetahuinya, Sehun makan dengan cepat karena ingin menghindar darinya.

Tak lama Sehun bangkit dari duduknya bahkan Luhan belum menyentuh rotinya sekalipun.

"Sehun kita harus bicara…."

"Tidak! Aku harus pergi. Terimakasih sarapannya, lainkali aku akan mengantinya."

Bahkan adiknya sendiri tak sudi untuk makan dengan uang hasil 'kerja'nya. Luhan menangkap Sehun yang terburuburu menancap gas pada kendaraannya sedangkan sekarang masih pukul tujuh pagi, artinya satu jam sebelumjam pelajaran dimulai. Dan terlalu jelas bahwa Sehun hanya menghindar darinya.

Luhan memilih merapikan meja makan. Ada sekitar seratus delapan puluh menit lagi menuju kelas pertama Luhan. Dari meja makan, pria itu beralih pada kamar Sehun. Ia memasuki dengan perlahan. Ruangan itu terkesan gelap dan suram. Gorden coklat yang tidak disibakkan menambah warna keoranyean disana.

Seluruh perabotan disana berwarna gelap, hitam dan coklat menghentikan pergerakannya ketika dirinya hanya mendapat pecahan kaca di keranjang sampah itu. Seingatnya tadi Sehun melempar bingkai foto itu lengkap menuju keranjang sampah. Namun yang tersisa kini hanya bingkainya dan pecahan beling.

"Apakah Sehun menyimpan foto itu?"Gumam Luhan bertanya kecil.

"Bagaimana jika dia membuangnya. Lebih bahaya jika merobek dan membakarnya."

Luhan menggeleng–gelengkan kepalanya. Menepik pikiran gila yang berputar di poros otaknya. Tapi selanjutnya pria itu diam, pikiannya ada benar juga sebenarnya. Mengingat Sehun yang terus menghindar darinya, dan bisa saja bayang–bayang itu sesuai dengan kejadian sesungguhnya.

Akhirnya Luhan berinisiatif untuk merapikan kamar adiknya yang terlihat berantakan. Menganti sprai di _single bed _itu dan menyusun buku–bukunya. Mata rusanya menangkap sebuah buku yang menurutnya menarik. Perlahan Luhan membuka buku itu dan ternyata berisi biodata Sehun.

**Favorite Think: Luhan Hyung**

**Dream: Is not complicated. Making happy Luhan Hyung, that more than simply enough. He is perfect brother to me. And I love him.**

Luhan diam beribu bahasa membaca tulisan adiknya itu, Ia terus kebawah ternyata terselip sebuah kalimat disana. Ada sebuah sebongkah penyesalan disana.

**Note: Hyung menyuruhku menduduki F. Hyung menyuruhku berhenti belajar dan berhenti meraih "A+". Anything for you hyung. I'll grant that. Because I learn for the shake of you. Noprob, If that make you happy.**

Tungkai pria itu menjadi lemah. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu yang berada di dekat meja itu. Luhan menelungkupkan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai menyesali kebodohan yang diciptakannya.

"_Mian_….hiks."Isaknya ditengah tangisannya yang tak kunjung reda.

Kata maaf memang tak cukup untuk mewakili tinta merah yang digoresinya selama ini, dan itu sama sekali tak akan membuat perubahan secuilpun. Terlebih dirinya yang meraung – raung dengan kata maaf tanpa ada Sehun disini. Dan tentu saja Sehun tak akan dapat mendengarnya.

"Sehun… kenapa tak masuk kelas tadi ?" Tanya seorang siswa bejalan pelan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah dudukdi meja paling belakang di perpustakaan.

Sehun mengintip sedikit siapa yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia tersenyum sedikit dan menutup buku ensiklopedi yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan menghampiri temannya.

"Ada apa Baek ?"

Baekhyun, teman Sehun. Bahkan Sehun menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan hanyalah Baekhyun yang dekat dengannya selama ini. Baekhyun mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Sudah kubilangkan. Jangan pernah bolos pelajaran apapun, kau itu siswa teladan. Bagaimana jika predikat itu pindah kepada oang lain huh ?!"

Sehun tesenyum singkat mendengar ocehan Baekhyun yang tiada hentinya. Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang sedikit lebih rendah daripadanya. Bahkan seorang teman lebih peduli daripada seorang kakak.

"Tidak masalah Baekhyun. Aku tidak peduli."

Kebetulan jam ini pelajaran kosong pada kelas mereka karena guru yang mengajar sedang tak hadir. Dan dua jam tadi Sehun memilih membolos di perpustakaan. Mereka bejalan beriringan dengan diselangi oleh gelak tawa keduanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan hyung-mu lagi ?"

Pria yang lebih tinggi melengahkan pandangan kepada Baekhyun yang sedikit mendongak menatap kearahnya.

"Tidak, tenang saja." Alibi Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Baekhyun tampaknya tak akan berhenti berbicara untuk beberapa menit terakhir. Yah, itulah Baekhyun terkesan cerewet dan terlalu mendalami peran seorang ibu. Meskipun Sehun tak mendengar sepenuhnya ocehan Baekhyun tetapi pria itu tak peduli dan terus saja melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kau tau, tadi Kai menghampiriku dan menanyaimu." Ujar Baekhyun lagi

Namja bekulit putih itu melengah cepat kearah Baekhyun yang menatap lurus kedepan. Detik berikutnya Ia menghela nafas dan mendengus kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan si keling itu ?" Baekhyunpun ikut mendenggus.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali – kali Baek. Aku dengan Kai hanya terlibat masalah kecil. Okay, aku akui aku memang salah karena tak sengaja membuat orang itu jatuh di kantin minggu lalu."

"Dia telah membalasnya dengan menyembunyikan buku pr-ku dan aku dihukum oleh Kim Sonsaengmin. Dan kukira itu cukup seri untuk sebuah 'ketidaksengajaan'. Bocah itu terlalu kekanakan dengan terus saja mengangguku." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar dan menggerutu kesal.

Baekhyun mendonggak menatap Sehun iba dan menepuk pelan punggung temannya.

"Aku akan membantumu Sehun, ya walaupun tak banyak sih." Ujar Baekhyun yang diselinggi tawa kecil dari Baekhyun.

Sehun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum manis kearah Baekhyun. Ia mencubit kecil pipi tirus Baekhyun dan terus berjalan menuju kelas. Sesampainya di kelas telihat Kai dengan Chanyeol yang sedang menggangu beberapa siswi perempuan.

Sebisa mungkin, Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Namun sia – sia saja karena si raksasa Chanyeol telah mengetahui keduanya.

"_Hi, buddy_. Ternyata kau masih hidup." Sapa Chanyeol.

Kai ikut melengah karena suara temannya mengintrupsikannya. Senyuman miring di bibirnya tekembang lebar, pancaran matanya terus saja tak bersahabat kearah Sehun. Sementara itu dibawah sana, pergelangan tangan Sehun terasa dicengkram erat oleh Baekhyun yang tampak ketakutan.

"Aku sedang tak ingin mencari masalah, asal kalian tau saja."

Dan Sehun sama sekali tak ambil fikir kejadian tadi. Segera saja Ia menarik Baekhyun agar menjauh dari mereka tapi tidak sebelum sentuhan seorang Kim Kai membelai sudut bibirnya dengan begitu keras. Darah mengalir disudut bibirnya, Baekhyun tampak panic sedangkan Chanyeol menatap tak suka kearah ekspresi Baekhyun.

_"Bananas!"_ Umpat Kai

"Kau tau, aku belum sempat menyentuh seseorang hari ini. Kau mau merasakannya, bung ?" Seringai Sehun.

Emosi Sehun tersulut tinggi dan Ia tak akan lari dari ini. Jika dia lari sama saja Sehun sedang berusaha kabur dari masalah dan tak lebih dari seorang pengecut ulung. Ia menarik kerah seragam yang dikenakan Kai dan menghantamnya ke pintu kelas.

Baekhyun terlepas dari gengamannya dan para siswa mulai membentuk sebuah lingkaran menyaksikannya. Tak ada seseorangpun yang berani mengadukan hal ini kepada guru dan alasan satu – satunya adalah Kai yang akan menghabisi mereka jika ada yang melakukan hal itu.

"Shit! Sudah kujelaskan, aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar. Bo."

Sehun melepas cengkramannya pada kerah kemaja Kai dan menepuk – nepuk telapak tangannya seolah dia telah menyentuh kotoran.

"Ayolah man. Justru kau-lah yang gelandangan disini." Kai mengusap sudut bibirnya. Ia membenarkan letak kerah seragamnya.

Baekhyun ingin segera berjalan kearah Sehun namun tidak setelah seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Jarak mereka terlampau dekat dan bisa saja orang – orang mengartikan mereka sedang melakukan kontak intim.

"Morning, Baby doll" Ujar Chanyel sembari menampilkan seringaian tipis disana.

"Enyahlah. Kita pergi Baek." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kelas setelah menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pegelangan temannya itu.

Sesampainya diluar Baekhyun malah berkata bahwa tas-nya ketinggalan. Jujur saja Sehun merasa kesal dan menyuruhnya untuk mengambil tasnya itu di dalam kelas. Baekhyun berhasil mencapai bangkunya dan menyusun peralatannya yang ebrserakan diatas meja.

Sayup – sayup telingganya menangkap beberapa penggalan percakapan Kai dan Chanyeol di belakang sana. Dan Baekhyun benar – benar berharap kedua 'singa lapar' itu tak akan menyadari keberadaannya. Pria itu mengintip sedikit – sedikit kearah belakang. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin mencari masalah, Ia memilih untuk cepat keluar dari kelas dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sudah ?"

"Ne. Kajja."

Baekhyun menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari sekolah menuju parkiran. Ia memasuki mobil milik Sehun bersamaan dengan sang pemilik.

"Kita akan kemana ?" Tanya Baekhyun menoleh ke kiri dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun yang masih diam.

Sehun terdengar menghela nafas dan menggeleng. "Kau merekomendasikan suatu tempat?"

"Taman kota sama sekali tak buruk mungkin. Kita bisa belajar disana."

Sehun terlihat berfikir untuk sementara waktu sebelum dirinya mengangguk mengiyakan usulan Baekhyun. Pria itu menancap gas menuju taman kota yang dikatakan temannya itu.

"Ponselmu telah berdering sedari tadi." Chanyeol melempar sebuah ponsel hitam milik Kai. Kai menyambutnya dengan telaten dan membuka kuncinya dengan cepat.

Selanjutnya sebuah senyuman mereka di bibir pria itu ketika nama seseorang tertera disana. Ia sedikit menyesali untuk meladeni si bintang kelas itu tadi. Dan well Ia melewatkan sebuah panggilan yang Ia tunggu – tunggu sedari tadi.

"Sialan."

Chanyeol terdengar memanggil – manggilnya namun Kai sama sekali tak peduli dan tak melihat situasi di belakang. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dan mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku panjang yang tak jauh berada di depan kelasnya. Kai mengotak – ngatik ponselnya sebelum mendekatkan benda persegi panjang itu di telingganya.

"Yeoboseo."

_"Kai-ya!"_

Kai terkekeh renyah. "Ya, baby? Ada apa ?"

_"Kau menyebalkan!"_

"Mwo ?"

_"Aku telah menghubungimu dari tadi pagi. Tapi kau tak menanggapinya, menyebalkan."_

"Kkk… Mian, baby." Senyuman Kai melebar begitu saja.

_"Sekarang, jadi atau tidak huh ?! Kalau tidak, aku ingin pergi. Ada seseorang yang juga mengajakku."_

Tiba – tiba senyuman lembut itu menjadi sebuah kurva yang dipaksakan. Ia melihat layar ponselnya gusar dan kembali mendekatkannya kepada telingganya.

"Ya. Jadi. Kau sudah pulang ?"

_"Begitulah, sekarang aku hanya punya satu mata kuliah."_

"Mau ku jemput ?"

_"Kalau tidak keberatan."_

"Baiklah, tunggu aku lima belas menit lagi."

_"Terimakasih."_

"Tak masalah, sayang."

Kai segera memutuskan sambungan ponsel dan bergegas menyandang tasnya dan keluar dari penjara ini. Sebelum Ia berhasil meloloskan satu langkah lagi keluar dari kelas, tiba –tiba saja suara Chanyeol menginterupsikannya untuk berhenti.

"Membolos ?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Begitulah, aku membuat janji dengan seseorang." Jawabnya seadanya sebelum menghilang di ruang kelas.

Chanyeol tampak mengedikan bahu sebelum kembali focus dengan ponselnya.

Kai memberhentikan mobilnya di depan seseorang. Pria yang tampak menunggunya itu mengulas sebuah senyuman sebelum Kai datang dan menghampirinya.

"Menunggu lama ?" Tanyanya mengecup singkat bibir lawan bicaranya.

Pria yang lebih rendah tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng. "Tidak, kau datang lima menit lebih awal."

_"Kajja."_

Mereka memasuki kendaraan milik Kai. Sesampainya di dalam bukannya menjalankan mesin mobilnya justru Kai memilih untuk menggoda pria disampingnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada namja itu.

"Kau tau berapa kali aku memikirkanmu dalam dua puluh empat jam terakhir ini ?" Tanya Kai menarik dagu lawan bicaranya untuk menatapnya.

Pria itu terkekeh dan menggeleng lucu. "Sebanyak aku memikirkanmu hm ?" Godanya.

"Ya. Aku cukup gila Luhan." Jawab Kai

Namja yang dipanggil Luhan kembali terkekeh dan mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Kai lalu mengecup bibir pria itu singkat dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Jangan memulai apapun yang akan kau sesali Luhan." Tegasnya

Kai meraih Luhan dan bukan hanya ciuman kecil. Luhan melahap Kai dengan buasnya. Sementara Kai membalasnya dengan penuh gairah meletup di tubuhnya. Bibirnya mulai menekan bibir Luhan dengan mendesak. Tangannya bergerak masuk melalui celah di kemeja Luhan.

Menuju pinggang dan naik lagi ke puting pria itu dan menekan lalu mencubitinya. Luhan melepas paksa ciuman itu dan menyingkirkan tangan besar Kai dari tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah, lagipula kita akan melanjutkannya nanti." Ujar Luhan.

Sementara itu Kai tampak mengangguk dan menjalankan kendaraannya membelah jalan raya kota Seoul yang begitu ramai. Selama dipejalanan mereka bercengkrama hangat dan banyak tertawa. Tanpa Kai ketahui, Luhan mengulum senyum di dalam hati.

"Aku jadi heran, kenapa akhir - akhir ini kau sering mengajakku membolos ?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari membuang cup capucino miliknya ke sebuah tong sampah.

Lain halnya dengan Sehun yang duduk besebelahan dengan Baekhyun. Ia melihat kosong ke depan, ya. Sehun mendengar seluruh keluh kesal temannya itu sedari tadi. Sehun memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawabnya.

"_Mian_, Baek. Dirumah, aku sedang benar – benar berada dalam masalah."

Awalnya Baekhyun mendengus, lalu mendongak kearah Sehun dan tersenyum manis.

"Ceritakan saja jika kau ingin."

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menghirupnya dan kembali membuangnya. "Hyung selama ini sama sekali tak bangga atas apa yang aku capai. Ia tak menyukai aku berada di peringkat kelas, peringkat umum dan beberapa nilaiku yang nyaris sempurna."

"Aku tau Baek, hyung sama sekali tak membutuhkan itu semua." Sehun menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Karena hyung mengatakan bahwa "A+" hanya sekedar sampah murahan."

Lalu pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran bangku taman. Baekhyun dapat menangkap raut sedih di wajah putih Sehun. Tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun memeluk Sehun dan Ia sedikit berharap agar masalah Sehun dapat segera selesai.

"Masalahmu, masalahku juga Sehun" Ujarnya pelan. _Karena aku mencintaimu _Sambung Baekhyun di dalam hatinya.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar ringan Baek, terimakasih." Sehun membalas pelukan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menepuk kecil punggung sempit Sehun dan tersenyum disamping telingga pria itu. Beberapa detik setelah pelukan itu terlepas, kedua pria itu tampak menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Emm… Sehun."

"Ya ?"

"Sudah pukul satu. Saatnya bekerja."

Sehun segera melirik jam tangannya yang melingkar di pergelengan kirinya. Baekhyun benar, sekarang telah memasuki pukul satu dan itu artinya _shift_ kerja untuknya. Sementara itu terlihat jelas bahwa dahi Sehun benar – benar berkerut.

"Bukannya kau mengambil _shift _malam ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tadinya begitu. Mengingat kau juga bekerja disana aku memilih menganti _shift_-ku sama dengan milik-mu."

"Hitung – hitung kita dapat bercengkrama jika sedang sunyi." Sambung Baekhyun

Namja disamping Baekhyun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar penuturan temannya. Sehun merangkul Baekhyun dan membawanya berdiri.

"Karena café tak jauh dari sini, bagaimana jika kita berjalan kaki ? Kupikir sama sekali tak sopan seorang karyawan membawa kendaraan lebih mewah daripada bos-nya."

Sehun tertawa renyah. Ia mengangguk dan mengiyakan usulan Baekhyun. Berbicara tentang aventador miliknya itu didapatkan Sehun pada Ia baru menginjak kelas awal sekolah menengah atas. Dahulu, uang sakunya begitu melimpah diberi orangtuanya setiap bulannya dan Luhan telah mengajarkannya dari dulu untuk menabung.

Tanpa sadar Sehun berhasil membeli kendaraan itu dengan uang tabungannya walaupun ditambah beberapa juta dari orangtuanya dan kakaknya. Dan akhinya kendaraan itu tak ikut tersita ketika para anggota bank ketika mengambil seluruh asset keluarganya.

"Ide yang bagus. Kajja."

"Kajja, ayo masuk." Ajak Luhan lalu membuka pintu rumah minimalis itu. Kai tampak mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Kau tinggal sendiri ?"Tanya Kai sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tinggal bersama adik-ku."

"Dia tidak sedang berada disini kan?" Tanya Kai memastikan, tentu saja dia tak ingin tertangkap basah oleh adik Luhan.

Luhan kembali menggeleng. "Tidak, biasanya dia pulang pukul enam atau mungkin tujuh. Kau dapat pulang lebih awal daripadanya agar tak terjadi masalah."

Kai mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya."As you wish princess." Godanya

"Berhentilah menggodaku seperti itu, ugh."

"Kemarilah" Kai melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan dan membuat Luhan berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisiknya serak di tepi telingga Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum menggoda.

Kai menundukan kepala untuk mencium Luhan, lidahnya bergumul lapar dengan lidah Luhan. Pria yang lebih rendah menekan tengkuk pria yang lebih muda darinya dan menuntun mereka berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Tanpa sadar Luhan membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri dengan bibir yang masih saling menarik.

"Aku benar – benar gila ingin menyentuhmu." Ujar Kai setelah tautan itu terlepas. "Aku hanya melihat beberapa fotomu di ponselku dan mulai berfantasi liar."

Luhan merangkak keatas tubuh Kai yang kini berbaring dibawahnya. Ia menyentuh pipi pria itu dan mengusapnya perlahan. Tak cukup dari itu, Ia juga menggesekan seluruh tubuhnya ke tubuh pria yang dibawahnya.

"Begitukah? Jika iya, mendekatlah sayang. Cium aku sebelum—mhhh"

Luhan merintih dan membalas pagutan panas dari Kai lagi. Tangan pria itu bergerak lincah di sekujur tubuhnya dan membuka seluruhnya. Ia memilintir puting kecoklaan Luhan, kemudian turun ke puncak pahanya dan menekannya dari balik celana dalam yang dikenakannya.

Luhan terkesiap ketika Kai mencumbui lehernya. Ia menjenjangkan lehernya agar namja itu sedikit lebih leluasa. Sementara itu Kai masih menekannya dibalik satu – satunya kain yang masih melekat di kulitnya.

Kai melepas bibirnya dari leher Luhan. Dengan tak sabaran Ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat ditubuhnya. Ia tiba – tiba menggulingkan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan menarik Luhan hingga pria itu berada diatas. "Kali ini aku tak akan membantumu. Lepas kain yang masih menutupi tubuhmu."

Pria itu tersenyum dan melepas satu –satunya kain yang masih tersisa ditubuhnya sambil terus menggesekkan tubuhnya.

Kai bangkit dan kembali menggulingkan tubuh Luhan yang kini berada dibawahnya. Kai menyeringai dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria itu sembari sekali – kali memilin puting keras dibawahnya. Ia terus turun hinga salah satu puting Luhan berada di dalam mulutnya.

Ia menghisap dan mengigitnya benar – benar kuat dan membuat Luhan dibawahnya mengelinjang. Lalu turun lagi kebawah menciumi perut pria itu. Ia sedikit turun dan membuka kedua paha Luhan dengan pahanya sendiri. Membimbing sesuatu menyatu dengan tubuh Luhan. Menyelip dengan perlahan – lahan.

"Kaihh." Rintih Luhan menekan tubuhnya.

"Sebentar Lu." Ujar Kai susah payah.

Kai terus mendorong tubuhnya memasuki tubuh Luhan dengan keras. Dan berakhir Luhan yang menjerit nikmat. Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya dan mendorong tubuhnya seirama dengan Kai yang menariknya. Punggungnya melengkung dan mulutnya yang terus saja melanturkan kata – kata kotor.

Punggungnya kembali melengkung dan Ia memuaskan dirinya dengan nafsu dan gairah yang begelora di pembuluh darahnya. Merasakan tubuhnya melesat menuju puncak kenikmatan bersama Kai lagi.

Luhan terengah – engah dengan dadanya yang dipenuhi peluh. Kai tampak mendekatkan dirinya dan mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Kubilang dua ronde bukan ?"

Sebagai jawaban Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan sayu-nya yang menggoda.

"Sudah pukul lima Sehun. Kajja kita pulang." Bisik Baekhyun dibelakang Sehun yang masih mengelap beberapa meja yang kosong.

Sehun mengangguk dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum melesat menuju dapur dan meletakan beberapa piring, gelas dan sendok kotor. Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan dan menyimpan seragam kerjanya disebuah loker yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pihak café.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari café. Sehun menghela nafas dan menyeka keringatnya yang mengucur disekitar pelipisnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya buru – buru mengeluarkan sehelai tisu dari kantong celananya. Ia sedikit berjinjit sebelum mengusap peluh yang ada di sekitar pelipis Sehun.

"Terimakasih, teman."

"Ya. Teman." _Hanya teman Sehun—_Batin Baekhyun gusar.

"Butuh tumpangan untuk pulang ?" Tawar Sehun.

Baekhyun terlihat cengengesan sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak, arah pulang kita berlawanan. Aku akan menjemput tas-ku yang berada di kendaraanmu lalu menuju halte."

"Mau ku antar hinga halte ?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Boleh saja, itupun jika kau tak keberatan."

"Kurasa tidak ada yang berat untukmu Baek."

Senyum manis merekah di bibir Baekhyun ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Sadar jika itu hanya sebuah godaan dari temannya tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun mendengus kesal dan menjitak kening temannya.

"JANGAN MENGGODAKU !"

"Tapi kau terlihat senang." Sehun tertawa puas setelahnya.

"YAK!" Pekik Baekhyun kesal dan berjalan mendahului Sehun. Sementara itu Sehun dibelakang masih terkekeh lebar dan berusaha mengejar Baekhyun di depannya.

.

"Terimakasih telah mengantarku Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Tidak masalah Baek. Sekarang segera naik bus-mu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, Ia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas sebelum berlari kearah bus.

"Terimakasih, Sehun."

Tanpa sadar senyuman kembali merekah di bibir Sehun. "Ya, sama – sama" Jawabnya pelan.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Sehun segera kembali melajukan kendarannya untuk pulang. Hanya memakan waktu lima menit dari halte ke rumahnya. Sehun terus saja mengendarai dengan hening hingga tiba – tiba Ia menangkap seorang yang Ia kenal tengah meronta disamping seorang pria yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar daripada kenalan Sehun.

"_Ahjussi,_ apa maksud ini ?!" Ujarnya yang diselinggi dengan kalimat minta tolong.

Sehun menoleh kesana kearah pria yang bersuara dengan nada tinggi itu. Si pria yang jauh leih besar berusaha menarik tangan si pria yang seumuran dengan Sehun tetapi Sehun memberontak.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun keluar dari kendarannya, Ia berjalan cepat kearah dua orang pria itu lalu berseru. "Kyungsoo!" dan langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi yang terjadi padanya.

Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si pria yang tak dikenal. Semuanya berjalan cepat ketika kepalan tangan Sehun melayang ke arah wajah pria itu.

"Jangan ikut campur, Bocah!" Seru pria itu.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi. Urusi urusanmu sendiri." Ancam pria itu dengan rahangnya yang tiba – tiba saja mengeras. Ia menatap Sehun sengit.

"Masalah temanku juga masalahku, Ahjussi!" Pekik Sehun.

Sehun dapat mengirakan bahwa umur pria di depannya sekitar tigapuluhan atau baru menginjak tigapuluh. Wajahnya agak seram karena penuh dengan kerutan marah, hidungnya agak bengkok dan bibirnya tampak berkerut,

"HAH!" Pria itu mendengus.

"Dan tentang bocah jalang ini yang menggodaku."

Sementara itu Kyungsoo yang masih berada di genggaman pria itu membulatkan matanya. "APA?! Ahjussi gila ya ?!"

Pria bertubuh gempal itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Sehun berusaha bergerak menghalanginya, syukurlah Kyungsoo tak apa – apa. Tetapi tangan besar pria itu mendaat di pipi kirinya.

"Sehun!" Pekik Kyungsoo

Sehun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Sehun tau ada darah yang mengalir menuju lidahnya. Berikutnya Sehun memukul pria itu bertubi – tubi hinga tergolek di tanah. Sementara itu Kyungsoo tampak gemetar dan memilin ujung seragamnya. Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya" Ujarnya

"Sehun-ssi terimakasih. Aku benar – benar tak tau harus membalasnya dengan apa. Jika kau tak ada. Aku tak tau aku telah menjadi apa."

Sementara itu pria yang dipuja terkekeh kecil. Ia mengusap pipi Kyungsoo. "Berhati – hatilah Kyungsoo. Ya, sama-sama. Segeralah pulang."

Sebelum Kyungsoo melangkah pergi dari Sehun tak henti – hentinya mulutnya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sehun. Akhirnya pria itu memilih pergi dan mengendarai mobilnya pelan.

"Hei brengsek! Tunggu!"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca spionnya dan terlihat seperti gerombolan atau teman – teman dari pria bertubuh gempal yang tergolek ditanah itu. Pria itu tak ingin berkelahi jika memikirkan konsekuensi terburuk yang akan terjadi nanti.

Ia segera menancap gas kendaraannya dengan nafas terengah – engah seperti tengah mengikuti ajang lomba lari. Pandangannya tak pernah luput dari gerombolan preman yang terus mengejarnya itu.

Sehun tau dirinya memang tak bisa berlari namun kecemasan lebih membahayakannya daripada lomba lari. Ia terus mengatur deru nafasnya akibat kecemasannya yang terlalu hebat. Beberapa meter lagi rumahnya. Sehun segera melesat kesana tanpa peduli ada sebuah motor yang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Ia hanya berharap gerombolan preman itu tak akan tau dimana dirinya tinggal. Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan tergesa membuka pintu rumah. Peluh kembali berselancar di dahi dan pelipisnya.

Sebelum dirinya berhasil membuka pintu rumah ternyata pintu bercat oranye itu telah dibuka dari dalam dan memperlihatkan dua orang pria.

"Sehunie…." Ujar pria yang lebih rendah.

"Sehun ?" Gumaman pria disampingnya begitu rendah sehingga kedua orang itu tak menyadarinya.

Sementara itu pria yang berada disamping pria yang lebih rendah tampak mengerinyitkan dahinya ketika menangkap pemandangan itu. Dan hanya satu yang berkecamuk didalam pikian Kai. Apakah adik yang dimaksud Luhan itu adalah Sehun ?

Jujur saja Sehun sempat kaget melihat Luhan sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Kai. Tiba – tiba saja bayangan Luhan yang tengah disentuh oleh tangan menjijikan Kai menghantui otaknya dan membuat Sehun spontan menatap tak suka kearah keduanya.

"Menyingkirlahh."

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan ketika tangan pria itu terjulur mengusap bibirnya. Ia sedikit mendorong Luhan ke kiri agar Ia dapat memasuki rumah dan mengubur dirinya di dalam kamarnya.

Lain dengan Sehun dan lain pula dengan Kai yang tampak bingung dengan situasi ini. Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Luhan yang terisak kecil. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana Kai segera memeluk Luhan erat dan menyuruh pria itu melupakan sejenak kejadian tadi.

Setelah dirasanya cukup tenang. Kai keluar dari rumah itu dan menaiki motornya. Kai dapat menangkap bahwa Luhan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ada apa lu ?"

Luhan mendudukan kepalanya, Ia mengigit bibirnya keras. "Itu…. Apa kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun ?"

Kai mengerinyitkan dahinya dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk membenarkan."Benar. Ah aku tau apa maksudmu Lu. Garis besar yang perlu kau tau adalah aku satu kelas dengan adikmu dan…. Kami tak berteman"

Luhan diam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai sebelum bibirnya menyapu permukaan bibir pria itu. Kai benar – benar diam. Semuanya seperti drama saja. Disisi lain Ia menyukai Luhan dan ternyata Luhan mempunyai adik seorang Oh Sehun. Harusnya Kai menyadari kedua marga orang itu yang sama.

Tetapi fikiran begitu tak akan pernah menyelinap masuk diotaknya ketika racun cinta bertebaran di otaknya. Dan dia hanya peduli Luhan dan Luhan. Tak peduli asal usul Luhan, keluarga Luhan, saudara Luhan dan bahka pekerjaan 'hina' Luhan.

"Aku mohon…. Jangan ceritakan ini kepada siapapun, Kai. Apa saja yang kau mau akan ku lakukan. Tapi tolong… jangan pernah katakan apapun tentang aku adalah hyung dari Sehun." Luhan menghela nafas getir.

"Karena itu… hanya akan membuatnya marah kepadaku."

Dan kalimat itu dapat ditangkap oleh Kai bahwa hubungan kakak beradik itu sama sekali tak baik. Kai tersenyum simpul dan mengacak surai Luhan.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan apapun hyung. Dan menyangkut itu, aku juga tak akan meminta imbalan sepersenpun."

"Jadi… boleh aku pergi sekarang ?" Pamit Kai yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kai yang memacu sepeda motornya menghilang dari sana. Pria itu berbalik dan mengunci pintu rumah ketika hari mulai malam dan matahari hampir bersembunyi.

"Sehunie…" Panggilnya.

BRAAKK!

"Hyung…" pangil Sehun serak yang diringi sebuah kaca pecah dari ruangan itu. Luhan terkesiap dan segera berlari menuju kamar Sehun dan memutar knop pintunya.

"Lu….hanhh… Hyunghh…" Ujar Sehun susah payah.

**TBC/END**

**.**

**.**

**OhRu note: ****_Maafkan aku telah melalaikan ff ini. Beberapa waktu akunku tidak bisa dibuka dan ya, semuanya berlalu cepat. Jangan lupa memberikan kritik ataupun saran. Hehe, aku juga menganti pen-nameku yang semula Naomi-ssi menjadi OhRu_**


End file.
